


Никогда не иди на шум

by neun_geschichten



Series: Southern Gothic [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, Bayou, Horror, Hunters, M/M, swamp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс живет в небольшом поселении рядом с болотами Манчак, штат Луизиана, держит в Лапласе, ближайшем оплоте цивилизации, оружейный магазин. Он охотится на аллигаторов. Перед самым началом сезона пропадает пять человек, их части находят по всему заказнику. Как выясняется, аллигаторы не при делах. Шериф решает разобраться по-тихому, просит Имса помочь. Тот понимает, что для этого дела ему нужен такой же классный охотник, как и он сам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Иди туда, где тихо.

\- Байу Кантри Ган, добрый день, - на одном дыхании пробубнил Имс, кивая Ариадне, которая уже консультировала первого клиента. Эта девчонка была на удивление смышленой для здешних мест, и зря тогда Имс не поверил в ее потенциал. Помощи от нее было в сотни раз больше, чем от троих ее великовозрастных предшественников. – 12234 Ривер-роуд, закрываемся в семь.  
  
Имс обогнул прилавок, по пути повесив трубку на базу, и толкнул ногой дверь в складское помещение. Новое поступление было в прошлую пятницу, а на выходных совсем не нашлось времени на разбор товара – в крохотной подсобке царил страшный бардак. Майлз звонил предупредить, что в этот раз будет много дробовиков и ружей Бенелли*, спрос на болотах был в основном на оружие для самообороны и охоты. Имс тяжелым взглядом обвел десятки громоздких коробок и ящиков: Бенелли паковали свои изделия по высшему разряду. В следующую секунду из-за косяка выглянула Ариадна.  
  
\- Имс, - прошептала она, - "Эстейт" десятого калибра…  
  
\- Опять Фрэнк?  
  
\- Ну.  
  
\- Ты не спрашивала, почему у него так быстро кончаются боеприпасы?  
  
\- Он говорит, что кто-то ворует его уток.  
  
\- Ребята из Ку-клукс-клана? – хмыкнул Имс.  
  
\- Нет, какой-то голый мужик из Эйкерса.   
  
\- Пусть купит фенотропил, или что там при маразме пьют...  
  
\- Он скорее купит цианистый калий и отравит этого голого парня, - закатив глаза, проворчала Ариадна. – Не хочу, чтоб он торчал здесь долго, помоги найти.  
  
\- Сколько? – Имс с трудом протиснулся в каморку и огляделся. Даже худенькая Ариадна здесь еле помещалась, Имс же был как слон в посудной лавке, беспрестанно терся об ящики и коробки широкими плечами.  
  
\- Десять коробок, - закряхтела Ариадна, проталкиваясь вслед за ним.  
  
\- Совсем сдурел, - вздохнул Имс, не зная, за что схватиться первым делом.   
  
Они принялись искать в завалах светло-зеленые упаковки, которых оставалось не больше дюжины. Имс точно помнил, как на прошлой неделе сгрузил в рюкзак этому странному дяде ровно семь штук, пообещав себе, что попросит шерифа поговорить с Фрэнком. Славный дедуля очень любил свою жену Марию, стрелял для своих шестидесяти с лишним лет, как Сандэнс Кид, но вечно всех подозревал и видел в каждой мелочи подвох. В начале года обнес свой дом на берегу канала колючей проволокой и металлической сеткой, а для профилактики или отпугивания недругов расстреливал пачку-другую из дробовика перед сном почти каждый день, из-за чего стал чуть ли не посмешищем у компании местных работяг, которые заседали в баре Фишера. Мария его никак не критиковала, только восхищалась, как Фрэнки воинственно смотрелся на крыльце с дробовиком в лучах закатного солнца, восхищалась немыслимым количеством оружия в их доме, трофеями на стенах. Ее, на самом деле, вся эта история с паранойей мужа мало волновала, она только рассеянно бросалась комплиментами, даже не замечая, насколько сильно это воодушевляло Фрэнка. Для своих пятидесяти пяти Мария выглядела очень даже ничего и держала собственный салон красоты на Ривер-роуд через два квартала от магазина Имса. Там часто собирались женщины – жительницы болот Манчак: болтали, делились сплетнями, завивали волосы, красили ногти, обсуждали сериалы.   
  
\- Эй! – Ариадна больно ткнула Имса в бок. Для такой малышки у нее была слишком тяжелая рука. – Ты где витаешь? Подними ящик, вроде там должны быть.  
  
Имс молча подхватил увесистый ящик с оружием, и его взгляд упал на этикетку. Брови от удивления так резко поднялись, что на лбу образовались складочки – наконец-то поступила партия пятисотого помпового Моссберга с пистолетной рукояткой, почти такого же, как у Сары Коннор из второго «Терминатора».   
  
\- Ого, - только и вымолвил он, вчитываясь в потертую надпись на деревяшке. – Я заказывал их три месяца назад.  
  
\- Что? – сощурившись от пыли, Ариадна заправила прядь волос за ухо и, перегнувшись через мощное имсово предплечье, прочитала надпись на ящике. – Моссберг?!  
  
\- О да, - почти неверяще проговорил Имс.  
  
\- Я надеюсь, ты спишешь один для себя? – Ариадна слегка ухмыльнулась и вернулась к поискам патронов для Фрэнка. Как она и говорила, упаковки Эстейта лежали прямо под ящиком.  
  
Фрэнк, одетый в свою вечную синюю олимпийку и кепку Нью-Орлеан Сэйнтс, отсалютовал Имсу и неспешно покинул магазин.  
  
\- Не вздумай ходить к нему в гости без предупреждения, - как будто мимоходом бросил Имс, вороша завалы бумаг в ящике в поисках накладной.   
  
Ариадна на это только скорчила рожу. Конечно, она не пойдет. По ту сторону прилавка Фрэнк был улыбчив, мил и вообще крайне обворожителен. Каким он мог быть по ту сторону рабицы с кольтом наперевес – думать не хотелось.  
  
\- Сегодня у Мол день рождения, - вдруг робко начала она. – Все наши будут, и… - Ариадна присела на корточки, вытаскивая коробку с маленькими компасами на лавсановых шнурках, - ты же идешь?  
  
\- Иду, а что?  
  
\- Ну, - замялась Ариадна, - там начало в семь.  
  
\- Ты обещала помочь, - сказал Имс, уже зная, что разгребать завал на складе будет в одиночестве.  
  
\- Я знаю, - заныла Ариадна, - давай оставим до завтра. Завтра, честно, я сама все разберу. Ну, пожалуйста, Имс.  
  
\- Ладно, ладно, - он вскинул ладони, прерывая эту челобитную. – После шести можешь идти.   
  
\- Спасибо, - тут же просияла Ариадна. – Ты бы тоже не задерживался, а то пропустишь торт.  
  
\- На торт успею.  
  
Имс хотел дождаться ухода Ариадны, но стоило ей брякнуть колокольчиком на дверях, как попутным ветром принесло покупателей, и бутылку Джек Дэниэлс пришлось спрятать в щель между стеной и прилавком. Клиенты шли сплошным потоком до половины восьмого, а когда последний охотник покинул магазин, Имс с каким-то совсем жалким видом закрыл за ним дверь, крутанул на цепочке табличку с надписью «открыто» и повернул ключ в замке, там его и оставив. Он еле сдержался, чтоб не привалиться к стеклянной двери и не вздохнуть.  
Переодеваться не было никаких сил, рыться на складе – тоже, не осталось даже желания приложиться к бутылке, так что Имс просто надел жилет, вытащил из ящика подарок для Мол, сунул в рюкзак пузырь виски и отправился в бар, понадеявшись, что нестройный хор местных мужиков уже спел поздравительную песню.  
  
У Фишера действительно собралась вся их немногочисленная компания – друзья Коббов, в частности подруги Мол, конечно, Майлз, Ариадна, все те, кто работал в заказнике, пришел даже Нэш, который последние недели вообще не вылезал с болот. Приезжал и шериф Браунинг. Правда, не задержался надолго и уехал еще до появления Имса. Напоследок посоветовал закрыть бар и устроить закрытую вечеринку, чтобы случайно не спровоцировать народные гуляния, приманив веселыми криками ребят из Эйкерса. Ариадна, которая рассказывала об этом Имсу, только покачала головой и покрутила пальцем у виска – кроме нескольких десятков человек, живших на болотах, в этом баре появлялись разве что туристы с выпученными глазами. Браунингу, конечно, было глубоко «насрать» на это, он просто был из тех людей, которые любят раздавать советы. К месту они были или нет – ему тоже было «насрать».  
  
\- Милый, ты же совсем ничего не ел, - Имсу вдруг показалось, что с ним говорит не Мария, которая незаметно подошла, а огромная тарелка джамбалайи у нее в руках, которую она сунула ему прямо под нос. Джамбалайя пахла, как пища богов, так что даже сопротивляться не пришлось.  
  
Ариадна тем временем по-тихому ретировалась, пока Мария не заметила ее чрезмерной худобы. Хотя, скорее всего, она заметила, а в Ариадну просто больше не лезло. В любом случае, для Имса это была первая снедь за весь день, он поблагодарил Марию и уселся на подлокотник небольшого диванчика у окна.  
  
\- Как дела в магазине, Имс? – спросила она, убирая за плечи выкрашенные в пепельный блонд локоны.  
  
\- Потихоньку, - ответил он, с трудом проглотив крупный кусок ветчины. – Фрэнк заходил сегодня, он не говорил?  
  
\- Что ты, дорогой, Фрэнк весь день был на болотах, - почти пропела Мария, облокотившись на стол.  
  
\- Он не говорил, зачем он туда ездил?  
  
\- Конечно, говорил, - фыркнула Мария. – Каждый день говорит, дорогой! Какая-то пума ворует уток, недавно даже забралась в дом. Фрэнк ездил к мальчикам сегодня узнать, не видели ли они какой твари.  
  
\- И что?  
  
\- Нэш пообещал Фрэнку, что проверит канал Сесилс на этих выходных.  
  
\- М-м-м, - промычал Имс с набитым ртом и, прожевав, спросил: - Как твой салон?  
  
\- О, - Мария вдруг встрепенулась, мотнув головой, и повернулась к Имсу. – Сегодня я стригла Алли в саду, прямо за домом, - увлеченно начала она, выпучив накрашенные, обрамленные морщинами глаза, - оказалось, что там, на берегу канала, живут не только бугорчатые черепахи, но и небольшой гейтор, представляешь, милый?   
  
Имс не знал, как отреагировать на такое известие, и попытался повторить то же самое выражение, что было у него на лице, когда он увидел ящик с Моссбергом. Мария закивала, соглашаясь с реакцией.  
  
\- Так вот, дорогой, этот аллигатор не ручной, так что когда он подрастет, то Фрэнк его выловит и отправит... куда-нибудь, - она сделала неопределенный жест рукой.   
  
«Вероятно, на стену в гостиной» – озарила Имса догадка, но озвучить ее публично он не решился.   
  
Начались танцы. Мария тут же убежала, похлопав Имса по коленке, и он почему-то обрадовался. Когда совсем стемнело, и на черно-синее южное небо выплыла кажунская, чесночной долькой, луна, как в песне у Джей Джей Кейла, самые молодые ребята из компании Нэша, Ариадна и еще несколько девчонок заторопились в какой-то клуб, чтобы окунуться в непостижимую для Имса ночную жизнь Лапласа. Сегодня он решил причислить себя к остепенившемуся поколению - слишком гудела голова после тяжелого дня, и до зубовного скрежета хотелось залить, причем хорошенько, и черт с ним, что понедельник.  
В баре, который, на самом деле, был какой-то странной помесью кафе, квартиры, бильярдного клуба и крохотного концертного зала, оставалось довольно много народа. Было даже шумно, атмосфера была по-праздничному наэлектризована, на небольшом подиуме играли местные музыканты: аккордеонистка и певица Прэшес - подруга Мол, саксофонист и парень с подобием стиральной доски на груди. Имс никогда не мог запомнить, как называется эта смешная штука. Когда он уселся за столик к Коббам, зазвучал зажигательный ритм C`est La Vie Чака Берри. Уже сама мелодия настраивала на немножко шальной лад, но плясать Имсу как-то не хотелось, он незаметно дал Доминику понять, что подсел с конкретной целью - обрести собутыльника.   
Люди вокруг общались между собой и с обслугой по-свойски, точно так же, как старые завсегдатаи английского паба. Разве что народ был куда более раскован и неподдельно весел. Без труда улавливался и незамысловатый посыл кажунской культуры: кончил дело - гуляй смело. Причем, гулянка не обязательно предполагала пьянство до полусмерти, как это принято в другом, близком Имсу этносе, а скорее еду до отвала и пляску до упаду. Если за первое отвечала миссис Дуглас, то за второе – порядком развеселившаяся Мол. Но пока что на маленьком танцполе кружились только молодые женщины, смеясь и размахивая стаканами. Здесь на лбу у людей не было написано, что они кажуны. Это обнаружилось, лишь когда оркестрик заиграл «зайдеко», настоящую кажунскую музыку. Для себя Имс описывал этот странный жанр, как полюбовный компромисс между кантри, блюзом и французским фолком. Она странным образом влияла на местных, те начинали массово прихлопывать, притопывать, подпевать, а потом и выходить на танцпол. Имс сам только после второго шота с удивлением заметил, как дрыгается под столом его нога, и остановить ее не получается. После пятой стопки останавливать ногу совсем расхотелось.   
  


***

  
  
Утро встретило Имса прохладой: дождем и туманом - так иссякало южное лето. Он проснулся от телефонного звонка. Ариадна сама открыла магазин, и, как выяснилось, Имс мог нежить свои проспиртованные телеса в кровати, на болоте или на барной стойке, в зависимости от того, где их вчера оставил, столько, сколько пожелает, потому что она собиралась заняться разбором нового товара самостоятельно. Как и обещала. Судя по голосу, она себя чувствовала раз в сто лучше, спасибо молодому организму. Имс что-то благодарно промычал в трубку, великодушно пообещав, что со следующей недели будет платить ей три доллара в час, и отрубился, дрожащими с похмелья пальцами отключив телефон. Проснулся он ближе к вечеру, когда на грязном окне перестали различаться черные точки насекомых, окончательно слившихся с сумерками. О выключенном телефоне Имс даже не вспомнил, понял, что его потеряли, только когда сквозь шум душевой струи он услышал, как кто-то неистово забарабанил в дверь. Он выскочил в мыле, наспех обмотавшись полотенцем, и босыми ногами прошлепал к двери. Стоило распахнуть массивную деревянную дверь, как через москитную сетку, натянутую на легкую раму летней дверцы, на него обрушился крик Фишера. Он запыхался, покраснел. Фонарик в его руке подрагивал, он так сильно сжал его, что аж костяшки побелели.  
  
\- Господи, - заорал он. - Где твой ебаный телефон!?  
  
Имс распахнул дверь, пропуская Фишера в дом.  
  
\- Разрядился, - тут же нашелся он, что ответить. – Ты чего?  
  
У Фишера было такое лицо, будто он внезапно учуял какой-то особенно мерзкий запах.   
  
\- Роб?  
  
\- Нэш сегодня не пришел на работу, - Фишер потер взмокший висок и огляделся. Имс заметил, как подгибались у того колени. – На звонки не отвечал. Я вечером заехал к нему, но дома его тоже не оказалось. Фрэнк собрал ребят, мы поехали искать его.  
  
\- Он живой хоть? - нетерпеливо перебил Имс.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Они замолчали, горькая неловкость киселем наполнила воздух. Имс не знал, что сказать. Вернее, знал, конечно, только вслух такое говорить не хотелось. По его мнению, это была самая идиотская и самая банальная смерть для тех, кто живет на болоте. Нажраться и отправиться на дно кормить аллигаторов. Он резко выдохнул через нос и потер шею, пальцы испачкались в мыле. Единственное, что не давало Имсу покоя, это смутная уверенность в том, что Нэш вчера был практически трезв и помогал Майлзу развозить перебравших до дома.  
  
\- Я сейчас, - бросил он, уходя обратно в душ. – Ты проходи пока.  
  
\- Имс, - вдруг окрикнул Фишер, будто сомневался, сказать Имсу сейчас или дождаться, когда он вернется. – Его нашли без ног, в полумиле от дома. Фрэнк нашел.  
  
\- А остальные где? – рука у Имса замерла, так и не коснувшись дверной ручки.  
  
\- Курт и Сэм вернулись час назад, Браунинг прочесывает Сесилс с ребятами из береговой охраны, - под конец у Фишера дрогнул голос. - Микки не вернулся.  
  
\- Ему звонили?  
  
\- Не отвечает.  
  
Болота Луизианы разные: от затопленных лесов до торфяных болот. На одних можно было передвигаться исключительно на аэроглиссере, на других - на обычной лодке с навесным мотором. Болота кишели аллигаторами. Разрешалось стрелять всех, кто попадался в ловушки, правда, охотничий сезон длился всего три недели. По законам штата аллигаторов можно было стрелять только из пистолетов. Использование ружей запрещалось, вероятно, из соображений техники безопасности, ну, так всегда думал Имс, не углубляясь в подробности, о чьей конкретно безопасности шла речь. С его охотничьим опытом он мог бы привозить по несколько штук за уикенд, но болота за пару лет пленили свой атмосферой, заставили себя полюбить и стать благосклонным к местной фауне, несмотря на специфическую профессию. Имс порой просто расставлял жерлицы в тех местах, где аллигаторы выходили на сушу, вешал на крюки куриные окорочка и ждал, пока глазастый не вылезет. Когда тот вылезал и жрал наживку, Имс его пугал, если аллигатор был маленький и неинтересный.  
  
Сейчас ему было все равно, какой аллигатор ему повстречается на пути: маленький, большой, неинтересный, незаурядный, очаровательный или страшный. Имс хотел его чучело себе на стену.  
  


***

  
  
На втором этаже магазина у Имса была крохотная квартира, куда он часто приезжал после охоты. Там хранилось его личное оружие, коллекция которого уступала по количеству боевых единиц только оружейному хранилищу Фрэнка. Висели в небольшой берлоге охотника и чучела убитых животных: аллигаторов, в основном, пум, кабанов. Жить здесь было невозможно, но вот периодически напиваться, а потом заваливаться на широкий, старый диван – в самый раз. Берлога располагала барной стойкой, кучей спиртного, а за широким окном, почти во всю стену, горела курсивной, неоновой надписью вывеска оружейного магазина «Байу Кантри Ган»: горела ярко, в квартирке можно было даже не включать свет ночью, достаточно оставить зажженными цветные трубки на вывеске. «Ан» в конце иногда мигала, но у Имса все никак руки не доходили позвонить ребятам из конторы, которая приделывала эту штуковину на фасад.   
Когда Имс влетел в магазин на всех парах, Ариадны там не было. Сначала он подумал, что Майлз забрал ее в город, но потом услышал, как сверху доносится какое-то копошение, бряканье, всхлипы. Имс быстро поднялся по узкой винтовой лестнице и толкнул приоткрытую дверь в квартиру. Ариадна нашлась на диване, завернутая в плед, со стаканом в руках. Она шмыгала носом и, увидев Имса, быстро утерла слезы.  
  
\- Что пьешь? – тихо спросил Имс, подходя ближе. Уселся рядом и с интересом посмотрел в стакан. Кроме алкоголя в этом доме были только орехи, мешок сахара, куча оружия и черствое печенье, оставшееся с прошлой недели.   
  
Ариадна молча протянула ему стакан, Имс с улыбкой глотнул мутной, светло-зеленой жидкости, и его так перекосило, что Ариадна коротко хохотнула, а потом вовсе рассмеялась.  
  
\- С этим можно дома поджигать, - прокряхтел Имс, возвращая стакан, – кошмар.  
  
\- Взяла у тебя с нижней полки, - призналась Ариадна, слабо улыбнувшись и прикрыв глаза.  
  
\- На нижней полке – запас на случай, если кризис среднего возраста нагрянет без предупреждения, - хмыкнул Имс, повертел пустую сумку в руках, встал и направился к шкафу с оружием. – Мужской вариант.  
  
\- Я думала, что случайно выпила жидкость для очистки труб, но там была наклейка с агавой, - медленно, почти заикаясь, пробубнила Ариадна. Бутылка стояла едва початая, она не успела даже выпить стакан этой дряни, но ее хорошо приложило. Имс сам не знал, что это за зеленая бурда - подарок знакомого из Мексики - но помнил, что открывать ее следовало только в том случае, если альтернативой будет суицид. Похоже, что бутылка с семидесятиградусным пойлом была заряжена на людей с несчастьем, выглядела она при этом очень жизнерадостно – ярко зеленая наклейка с сочным надрезанным фруктом. Каким-то образом Ариадна из великого множества алкоголя предпочла это невнятное нечто всему остальному. – Я подумала, что какой идиот будет делать жидкость для очистки труб с агавой? В смысле, зачем вообще делать очиститель с запахом чего-либо? Ты же не будешь нюхать эти трубы. Или, может, просто там название фирмы как-то связано с агавой? Что это вообще за язык такой, ни черта не понятно. Вдруг, правда, очиститель? Хотя, пахнет вкусно, - Ариадна оценивающе покивала, понюхала жидкость и выпила половину, закашлявшись от крепости.  
  
\- Эй, полегче там, - отозвался Имс, выглядывая из-за дверцы шкафа.  
  
\- На вкус, как очиститель, - скривилась она. – Мне кажется, я выпила ее вверх.  
  
\- Что? – Имс даже повесил ружье обратно.  
  
\- Она так дает в голову, как будто заливается сразу туда, - у Ариадны заплетался язык. С ее весом можно было весь вечер нюхать пробку и быть такой же кривой, как большинство выпивших.  
  
\- Окей, мадам, я позвоню Майлзу, скажу, что тебе не стоит ехать так поздно, - Имс отложил кольт и вернулся к Ариадне. Она уже не помнила, почему плакала, сидела, откинув голову на спинку дивана; стакан опасно накренился.  
  
\- Имс, у тебя есть очиститель? – Имс дернул за выступающий край кожаного дивана, так, что часть его, на которой свернулась в клубок Ариадна, поехала на колесиках к нему, вытаскивая за собой вторую половину, и замер, с удивлением уставившись на нее.  
  
\- Есть, - просто ответил он и прищурился. – Тебе зачем?  
  
\- Он с агавой?  
  
\- Нет, с яблоком.  
  
\- С зеленым?  
  
\- Ну да.  
  
\- А я пью с агавой?  
  
\- С агавой.  
  
\- Ну ладно, - Ариадна отдала Имсу стакан, сбросила кеды и улеглась прямо поперек дивана, подмяв под себя пеструю, мягкую подушку с начесанным ворсом.   
  
Плед собрался кулем у ее ног, Имс встряхнул его и укрыл им ее.  
  


***

  
  
Микки не вернулся ни через час, ни через три, ни следующим днем, ни следующим вечером. Браунинг долго убеждал всех в том, что ребята из команды Нэша любили выпить на работе и пропали на болотах исключительно по собственной вине, но ровно до тех пор, пока двое из Отдела по надзору за животными, находившиеся на попечении у шерифа, точно так же бесследно не исчезли и объявились на следующие сутки – запутавшиеся в зарослях, без рук, без ног, с синяками на шее, будто кто-то их душил, с расцарапанными лицами. Одному особенно «повезло» – труп напоминал те, что всплывали на болотах еще со времен колонизации. Когда Браунинг увидел тело своего подопечного, больше напоминавшего суповой набор, его сначала безудержно тошнило, затем более-менее оклемавшийся шериф собрал дружину. Только толку от нее было мало, болота прочесывали в окрестностях канала исключительно днем. Но люди исчезали по ночам, даже после того, как был введен комендантский час.  
  
Шериф призывал не поддаваться панике, не освещал события в отделении полиции, вообще старался всячески их замять. Ему было наплевать на пару десятков семей, которые всю свою жизнь жили в такой глуши, что половина из них не знала даже английского, говорила на кажунском диалекте. Одним кажуном больше, одним меньше – почти как аллигаторы, так какая, к черту, разница? До тех пор, пока Манчак будет выкраивать Браунингу за охрану и нелегальный туризм приятный бонус, он будет говорить, что все в порядке, что волноваться не о чем. Пока стабильный поток туристов колесит по трясинам в поисках оборотней, болотных огней и пищи для бомбы you-tube, ссыпая шерифу в ладони хрустящие, зеленые бумажки, Браунинг не подаст виду. Одним туристом больше, одним меньше, их как собак нерезаных, так какая, к черту, разница? А то, что по болотам ползает нечто, питающееся людьми – так это просто взбесившийся аллигатор, как в том фильме из восьмидесятых.  
  


***

  
  
Типичное, рядовое болото сохранилось в сознании Имса еще с детских времен; оно перепрыгнуло со страниц детских книжек, основательно уцепившись там своими страшными корягами, эластичными веточками ивы, кочками мха и сидящими верхом на них жабами. Манчак напоминал ему детские образы только в местах, где вода сплошняком была затянута зеленой тиной, а над ней склонялись лианообразные ветви деревьев, пропуская косые лучи солнца. По ночам, в голубоватом свете прожектора, болота не трогали детские воспоминания, они будили липкий, необъяснимый страх, который заставлял волосы на теле вставать дыбом, резко, затравленно оборачиваться, чтобы предупредить возможное нападение. Ночь на болотах отличалась нагнетающей тишиной, из-за нее человек становился гиперчувствительным. Не наблюдательным и осторожным, как в темное время суток на улицах города. Он ощущал себя жертвой, которой любой писк, любой шелест, любое дуновение ветерка было сродни визгу, грохоту и урагану.   
  
Позади Имса стоял Фишер и светил фонариком в самые темные закутки. Они заглушили мотор, по инерции лодку продолжало нести вперед, и появилась возможность как следует осмотреться по сторонам. От стройных болотных кипарисов, опутанных ниспадающими прядями испанского мха, которые днем напоминали бабушку-иву из мультфильма про Покахонтас, ночью становилось не по себе. Ворсистые нити, цветом от пепельно-серого до синевато-зеленого, придавали деревьям такой призрачный, потусторонний облик, что неизбежно мерещилось, будто за ними, над ними и под ними скрывается какая-нибудь жуткая живность - реальная и не так, чтобы очень. А в этих топях было кому в два счета защекотать до икоты и уволочь на дно: от аллигаторов и гадов ползучих до крабов, креветок и раков. И это если не брать в расчет бродящих в чащах бурелома малочисленных черных луизианских медведей.  
  
Мало того, местный фольклор настаивал на том, что болота - дом родной для туземной нечисти, вроде призраков, зомби, оборотней и вампиров. Имс любил легенды, связанные с афро-карибскими практиками колдовства, которые прижились здесь, в низовьях Миссисипи, с конца позапрошлого века. Вуду и прочие забавные магические практики, якобы способные управлять материальным миром. Такими байками можно было пугать коббовскую малышню, иногда Ариадну, а иногда даже миссис Дуглас. К тому же, нет такого мифа, на котором нельзя было бы сделать навар. Это давно уяснили литераторы релевантного жанра, кинематографисты и туроператоры. Болота-то есть везде. Вопрос в том, как распорядиться их имиджем. Дома у Имса, где-то в восточной Англии, сравнительно скромные болота тоже испокон веков служили благодатным источником народных баек с периодическими вылазками в массовую культуру. Эти бесконечные местные вариации на тему баскервильских собак и женщин в белом, безголовых рыцарей и кладбищенских убийств. Но здесь, в Америке, эксплуатация болотной нечисти была поставлена на широкую маркетинговую ногу. Голливуд. Дня не проходило, чтобы в Луизиане или Миссисипи не снимался очередной блокбастер, проникнутый магией вуду, или дожимающий остатки соков из болотных монстров. Всякая обветшалая классика Имсу не нравилась, а вот что-то из новенького, например, история о шестилетней девочке, постигающей науку выживания после шторма среди луизианской мари, из пучин которой под занавес поднимается целая армия доисторических животных, - очень даже.   
  
\- Имс, вон там, - тихо позвал Фишер.  
  
В особенно темном местечке, среди высоко поднявшихся корней деревьев, густо опутанных гнилыми ветками, что-то шевельнулось, всколыхнуло вокруг себя вязкую, затянутую тиной воду, которая походила на непрочную, рыхлую дернину. Имс прислушался, замер и крепче сжал ружье. Луч фонарика осветил паутину из веток, но засек только успокаивающуюся водную гладь.  
  
И на это подряжают всяких тупоголовых искателей приключений, развешивая по информационным центрам брошюры, макеты, плакаты экскурсий и «адреналиновых туров на лодках» при свете факелов. Если бы Имсу кто-нибудь предложил в качестве развлечения сплавать на каяке, посмотреть на аллигаторов, то одного его взгляда было бы достаточно, чтобы дальше идею не развивать. Имс бы не поехал ни в «адреналиновый тур», ни в какой другой болотный вояж, особенно в разгар липкой, удушающей жары, которая стояла на болотах в конце лета. Он даже в нормальной кондиции рассудка, не говоря о сумеречной, к узкорылым тварям дышал ровно, если не считать уикендовских рандеву. Очная ставка с ними - не его, как говорят англичане, чашка чая. Еще меньше его воодушевляла перспектива отбиваться веслом от фальшивого вампира в потемках. Да хоть бы и при свете факела. Скорее всего, Имс бы его просто пристрелил или забил веслом, но на экскурсионно-развлекательном туре с элементами маскарада самозащиту вряд ли правильно поймут.  
  
\- Ничего, - отозвался Имс.  
  
\- Поехали отсюда, уже слишком темно, можем заблудиться, - опасливо затараторил Фишер, дергая лучик фонарика в разные стороны.  
  
\- Что за? – Имс прищурился, пытаясь поймать в кружок света от прожектора движение впереди, но никак не мог, как будто заросли впереди дразнили его, шевелясь в разных местах. Как будто Фишер играл с кем-то, болтая фонарем, и этот кто-то бегал за лучом.  
  
В какой-то момент лодку бортануло, Фишер выронил фонарик, упав на колени. Фонарик вывалился за борт, светил из-под толщи мутной воды несколько секунд, потом замигал и погас. Имс на ногах устоял, но крепко вцепился в ручку прожектора на монтировке.   
  
\- Это аллигатор?   
  
\- Не вижу, - прошипел Имс, направив свет от прожектора прямо по ходу движения лодки, и поудобнее перехватил ружье. – Ни хрена не вижу.  
  
Болота затихли. Воздух стоял неподвижный, стала сильнее ощущаться эта сладковатая, гнилостная вонь. Густые сумерки совсем почернели, прожектор будто обрел силу в темноте – луч обозначился четче, ярче, но он показывал Имсу только неспешное, тихонько журчащее течение, темно-коричневую тропу, уходящую дальше по венам заказника; где-то вдалеке свет терялся, смешиваясь со своим отражением от воды.  
  
\- Заводи мотор, - вздохнул Имс.   
  


***

  
  
У поста береговой охраны собралось человек двадцать - довольно много, если учесть, что на часах едва перевалило за восемь. Утренний туман был такой густой, что казалось, будто стоишь в бане. Первым делом Имс заметил машину Майлза и почему-то испугался. В голове промелькнула неприятная мысль, что пропала Ариадна, но, когда он подошел ближе, то заметил ее, сидящую на заднем сидении – она спала. На крыльце крохотного здания с плоской крышей и пластиковой табличкой, по которой можно было понять, что это и есть пост береговой охраны, стоял начальник местной лодочной станции БО в структуре двенадцатого сектора – Тед Монро. Это был на редкость тупой мужик, удачно женившийся на богатой креолке и заполучивший одну из самых огромных сахарных плантаций в округе. Ему все завидовали, перемывали кости, всячески обругивали за глаза, но при встрече мило улыбались.   
  
Теда обступила какая-то молодежь, Имс сразу понял, что ребята неместные – слишком велика была концентрация видеокамер и фотоаппаратов на один квадратный метр. Когда из дверей вышел шериф Браунинг, слишком бледный, опухший и какой-то взлохмаченный, ребята с камерами особенно оживились. И тут на Имса, который пытался незаметно подкрасться к своей машине, обратили внимание. Браунинг вырвал его взглядом из толпы и так стремительно помчался к нему, что уйти по-тихому, даже если бы захотел, у Имса бы не получилось.  
  
\- Надо же, как удачно, - прохрипел шериф, затряс его руку. – Есть минутка, Имс?  
  
\- Здравствуй, Питер, - с прохладцей отозвался он.   
  
\- Пойдем-ка, - Браунинг потащил его к своей машине, озираясь по сторонам, будто кто-то охотился за ним.  
  
\- Что-то случилось?  
  
\- Видишь этих сопляков? – Браунинг потер переносицу, его загорелое лицо тут же превратилось в одну большую морщину. – Туристы. Вчера у них пропал один пацан из группы.  
  
\- Дай угадаю, - хмыкнул Имс. – А сегодня вы его нашли.  
  
\- Точнее то, что от него осталось, - Браунинг весь взмок, буквально за пару минут. Стало быть, вся его кампания с прибавкой к жалованию посредством нелегального туризма стремительно рушилась. – Сначала мы думали, что это Микки, но тот не носит этих дурацких маек в облипку.   
  
\- Погоди, а по лицу разве не…  
  
\- Да там не было лица, - зашипел Браунинг, - вообще головы не было, туловище одно, говорю, только по этой чертовой майке опознали.   
  
\- Где он пропал? – спросил Имс, чувствуя, как начинают потеть ладони.  
  
\- Хрен его знает, - скривился шериф. – Эти сопляки сказали, что двинули на Сесилс после девяти вечера снимать болотные огни. Высадились в зарослях пальметт, скорее всего, там этот пацан и пропал.  
  
\- Где они лодку взяли?  
  
\- У рыбаков каких-то, - отмахнулся Браунинг. – Послушай, надо найти эту тварь, пока все это не переросло во что-нибудь посерьезнее…  
  
\- Посерьезнее? – спросил Имс, прищурив один глаз. – Питер, убито четверо местных и один турист, и никто не знает, кто их убил. Куда серьезнее?  
  
\- Тише, - попросил Браунинг, поднимая ладони.  
  
\- Они что, еще не знают, что вы нашли пацана?! – гневно зашептал Имс.  
  
\- Мне позвонили два часа назад, сообщили, что течением к южной станции принесло чье-то тело - начал оправдываться Браунинг. - Сорок минут назад эти подростки приехали в участок с фотографией, потому что всю ночь сами искали пропавшего. Мы поехали сюда, и ребята из береговой только что сказали, что тело у станции и пропавший – один и тот же человек.   
  
\- Потрясающе, - заключил Имс.  
  
\- Это еще не все, - совсем побелел Браунинг. – Мы его камеру нашли, пацан сфотографировал эту тварь.   
  
Шериф достал из кармана бумажку – черно-белый снимок, распечатанный на обычной бумаге. Имс развернул его, и у него чуть колени не подогнулись.  
  
– А от меня-то тебе что нужно? – опомнился вдруг он.  
  
По отчаянию в глазах Браунинга все сразу стало понятно.   
  
От проблемы нужно было избавляться в любом случае. Имс понимал, почему Браунинг не хотел мутить воду и разглашать подробности исчезновений, но в их маленькой экосистеме все было настолько взаимосвязано, что даже подпольный бизнес шерифа отходил на второй план. Если из-за убийств заказник оцепят, начнут расследование и тотальную зачистку болот, то закроют все, что расположено на его территории: и туристические базы, и прокаты лодок, и бар Фишера, и станции егерской службы, где работает большинство мужчин, живущих на Манчаке. Люди останутся без работы и без средств к существованию. Поэтому то, что Браунинг обратился за помощью к лучшему охотнику на болотах, было совсем не удивительно. Имс не собирался отказываться, но он понимал, что как бы он не был хорош в этом деле, в одиночку он не справится.   
  
Уже подъезжая к магазину, Имс вдруг подумал про Фрэнка. Этот дедуля мог бы стать отличным напарником, если бы не высокий риск того, что в нужный момент он расстреляет не только болотную тварь, но и все в радиусе пятидесяти ярдов, включая Имса.  
  


***

  
  
Вечером начался дождь, точнее, ливень. Хлестал, как из водонапорной башни. Вместо положенных двадцати минут, Имс полз по направлению к дому уже полчаса, при этом он отъехал от магазина миль на пять. Дворники работали на максимуме, но и это мало помогало. Некоторое время он плелся в кильватере грузовика, ориентируясь по габаритам в мутной пелене перед глазами, пока тот не ушел в боковую протоку вздувшейся дельты хайвэя. Имс остался на дороге один, волны перекатывались с капота на лобовое стекло, но пока еще оставалось семь дюймов под килем, он упорно продолжал свой путь. Когда он добрался до дома, перед этим вымокнув до нитки за десять минут на борту аэроглиссера, было уже темно. Жутко хотелось спать, но вместо того, чтобы завалиться в теплую, сухую постель, Имс завалился с бутылкой в кресло, достал телефон и долго вертел его в руках, потягивая пиво из горлышка, пока не понял, что придумывать речь – затея глупая, даже если это разговор с Артуром.  
  
Имс не стал открывать записную книжку в телефоне, набрал по памяти и даже перевел дыхание, когда услышал протяжные гудки на другом конце. Артур ответил не сразу, а когда взял трубку, то долго шуршал, кряхтел и молчал, после чего Имс услышал знакомое сопение. Похоже, Артур только проснулся.  
  
\- Да, - прокряхтели на том конце, и Имс улыбнулся. Он давно не слышал его голос.  
  
\- Дрыхнешь, пупсик? – ласково спросил Имс и отпил из бутылки.  
  
\- Имс, - промычал Артур и снова зашуршал, потом прокашлялся. – У меня утро.  
  
\- С добрым утром.  
  
\- Что ты хотел?  
  
\- Слушай, Хьюит все еще заправляет вашим клубом твидовых пиджаков?  
  
\- Я кладу трубку, - предупредил Артур.  
  
\- У нас сезон начинается со следующей недели, если приедешь, то сможешь добыть себе аллигатора, - заговорчески произнес Имс. – Хьюит от зависти сожрет, наконец, свой галстук с фазаном.  
  
\- У меня в середине сентября намечается важный заказ, мне надо подготовиться, - на одном дыхании ответил Артур. – Может, в октябре смогу.  
  
\- Ты-то сможешь, дорогуша, я в этом не сомневаюсь, - тихо сказал Имс, стараясь не спугнуть сон, которым слишком сильно веяло из трубки. – Но вот ящерицы эти не такие способные, убиваются только три недели кряду.   
  
\- Я не знаю, Имс.  
  
\- Есть тут один гейтор, - таким тоном сказал он, будто открывал страшную тайну. – Здоровый, дюжину футов длиной, не меньше. Я один не справлюсь.  
  
\- Я подумаю.  
  
\- Думай, я пока пиво допью.  
  
Артур застонал, слушая, как Имс громкими глотками опустошает бутылку. В итоге он согласился, конечно, потому что аллигатора в его коллекции еще не было, и ему тоже хотелось, чтобы Хьюит съел уже свой мерзкий галстук. Тот действительно был жутким. Тяжело вздохнув, Артур пообещал, что приедет ближе к уикенду, к самому началу сезона, чтобы не терять времени. Имса такой ответ устроил. Он положил трубку и еще раз посмотрел на фотографию, которую ему отдал Браунинг. В углу снимка на четвереньках стояло человекообразное существо, тощее, будто на скелет просто натянули кожу, с непропорционально большой головой и огромными, светящимися от вспышки глазами. Те были без век. Вместо рта зияла дыра с черными, гнилыми зубами. Рук, или что у него там было вместо них, видно не было. Но Имс подумал, что они с когтями, потому что шериф показал ему фотографии жертв, у которых вместо лица было такое месиво, будто их пропустили через мясорубку.   
  
В ту ночь Имс закрыл дверь на все замки, спал с оружием. В голову все время лезла дурацкая поговорка о том, что порой приходит время, когда добыча становится охотником, а охотник - добычей.


	2. Охотник никогда не откажется от охоты.

Артур мельком глянул в окно. Хайвэй, начинавшийся чередой сосен по обеим сторонам, сейчас так грубо резал на две части картину в лобовом стекле, как будто в память о борьбе негров за десегрегацию, что с трудом верилось в ее реальность. Асфальтовая лента разделяла плантаторские перины из хлопка и мрачные соленые топи.  
В чертовой колымаге не работал кондиционер, хотя дед в центре проката клятвенно обещал, что у Артура от его мощности может приключиться отит, если врубить на полную. Кондиционер гудел, скрипел, но холодным бризом не обдавал. Четыре часа по августовской жаре, и Артур начал плыть. Он пробовал открыть окна, но вокруг заказников было так много комарья и прочих москитов, что на скорости тучи сбившихся насекомых мгновенно заполоняли салон. В какой-то момент машина чуть не улетела в кювет – Артуру в нос и глаза набились мошки. Всю оставшуюся дорогу до Лапласа он провел на границе между полусном и полуобмороком. От реальности его отделяла зыбкая, плавучая пелена. Ноги не слушались, почти онемели, голова кружилась, в ушах звенело, спина под майкой взмокла. Все это походило на жестокую форму джетлага. Состояние тем более досадное, что положенная как раз после трансатлантического перелета сонная одурь его пощадила. Хотелось закинуться какими-нибудь бодрящими таблетками, чтоб не умереть окончательно от жары. Но мысли о кончине не успели толком оформиться - Артур въехал в вечерний Лаплас.   
На улицах было безлюдно, от тусклых фонарей, оставшихся здесь, похоже, еще со времен рабовладельчества, становилось немного жутко, кое-какие из них мигали. Артур набрал Имсу, остановившись у огромного стенда с рекламой.  
  
\- Я в Лапласе, - хриплым от долгого молчания голосом сказал Артур, потом прочистил горло, чтоб договорить, но Имс ему не дал.  
  
\- Рад за тебя, дорогуша, - голос у него был немного раздраженный.   
  
\- Где мне остановиться?  
  
\- Нигде не останавливайся, - уже бодро возвестил Имс, - гони по Мэйн стрит до 51 шоссе, по нему десять минут до Манчака, там я тебя встречу.  
  
\- Имс, - предупреждающе начал Артур, - я не собираюсь жить на болоте.  
  
\- Ну что ты, Артур, ты будешь жить у меня, - хохотнул Имс и отключился.  
  
\- Придурок, - ругнулся Артур, выруливая на центральную улицу, - какая, блядь, разница?  
  
Дневной зной поутих, и последние мили до заказника Артур доезжал в трезвом уме: больше не мутило, в глазах не темнело. Он терпеть не мог жару, и поклялся себе, что если на трясинах не будет как минимум прохладно, он пошлет Имса со всей его кажунской шайкой куда подальше и свалит отсюда к чертовой матери. Поохотиться он сможет в любое другое время, когда у южного солнца не будет цели испепелить его заживо. Но чем ближе Артур становился к заказнику, тем сильнее крепло подозрение, что дело отнюдь не в простой охоте. Он задницей чувствовал, что Имс недоговаривал.  
  
Рядом с мостом через канал возвышался кособокий, обшарпанный домик – маленькая, невзрачная дорожная забегаловка. Вывеска на ней была настолько старой, что даже при ближайшем рассмотрении нельзя было определить, был это «Завтрак у Мо» или «Обед у Джо». У домика стояла одна единственная машина - зеленый, проржавевший фордик. Когда Артур подъехал ближе, он увидел, что этот таз если способен ездить, то только на эвакуаторе. Его колымага выглядела не намного лучше, но хотя бы была на ходу, чему Артур неожиданно порадовался. Он припарковал машину напротив забегаловки, заглушил мотор и устало откинулся на сидении. Вздохнуть и потереть лицо он не успел – в окно постучали. Артур вздрогнул, конечно, но увидев знакомое лицо, хоть и прикрытое кепкой, тут же вылез из машины. Имс широко ему улыбнулся, и пока не было никаких причин, чтобы улыбку эту не вернуть – Артур пожал ему руку и как-то устало ухмыльнулся. Они не виделись почти полгода с их последней совместной охоты – соколиной охоты в Эмиратах. Кроме машины Артура вокруг не было и намека на транспорт. Вряд ли Имс прикатил на этой разбитой груде металла, которая ютилась на обочине, так что вопрос показался довольно уместным.  
  
\- На чем ты приехал? – поинтересовался Артур, оглядываясь по сторонам. Рядом был канал, возможно, Имс пригнал сюда свой аэроглиссер, тогда возникал вопрос: куда Артуру деть свою колымагу?  
  
\- На аллигаторе, пупсик, - сказал Имс так, будто как минимум прикатил на Порше.  
  
\- Как…какой аллигатор, Имс? – почти простонал Артур, у него снова начало гудеть в голове, хотя это больше напоминало типичную реакцию на болота – звон в ушах, голова кругом, ноги ватные. – Я взял машину в прокат.  
  
\- Какую из них, детка? – засмеялся вдруг Имс, тыкая в сторону фордика.  
  
Артур молча уставился на него. Страшно хотелось прилечь, вытянуть ноги и забыться крепким сном. Или залезть в душ и долго стоять под холодной водой, пока кожа окончательно не задубеет и не потеряет способность воспринимать температуру. Похоже, что все желания как-то отразились у него на лице – Имс вдруг одарил его снисходительной улыбкой, шагнул вплотную к нему, похлопал по плечу и бросил короткое:   
  
\- Я поведу.  
  
Даже в состоянии безвольной тряпичной куклы Артур не мог не заметить, что Имс не особенно радовался их встрече, вел себя сдержанно, не острил беспрестанно, не делал никаких неожиданных выпадов. Хотя в марте этого года, когда они встретились в Абу-Даби, Имс подошел сзади и набросился с удушающим захватом. Артур не считал такое поведение крайне возмутительным, хотя, наверно, оно таким и было, главное - Имс думал точно так же, и каким-то образом он распространял эту точку зрения на всех вокруг. И сейчас, когда, кроме рукопожатия, похлопывания по плечу и дурацкой, унылой шуточки про машину, Артур не получил никаких других знаков внимания, ему стало как-то даже обидно. Он без лишних вопросов уселся на пассажирское сидение и задремал. Через несколько минут Имс подкатил к небольшой автостоянке рядом с постом береговой охраны.   
  
\- Эй, - тихо позвал Имс и потрепал Артура по плечу. – Приехали.  
  
Артур еле продрал глаза, оглянулся по сторонам и, не увидев ни типичного дома на воде, ни свай, уходящих в темную воду, ни кипарисов, вопросительно уставился на Имса, который отстегнул ремень и уже собрался вылезать.  
  
\- Дальше вплавь, дорогуша, - заулыбался тот. – Доставай свои вещи, а я пойду, поздороваюсь.  
  
Артур привез с собой в два раза меньше вещей, чем в прошлую их встречу, так что перетаскивание багажа на мостки, где у Имса была пришвартована моторная лодка, заняло от силы пять минут.  
  
\- Ты налегке в этот раз, я смотрю, - съязвил Имс, припоминая Артуру его здоровенный чемодан, который он взял с собой в Эмираты. В том чемодане мог поместиться даже Имс, если бы удачно сгруппировался.  
  
\- Заткнись, - пробубнил Артур, обнимая рюкзак. Спать ему хотелось… как из ружья.  
  
Всю дорогу Имс молчал, внимательно глядел по сторонам и даже ни разу не посмотрел на Артура. Тот решил не отвлекать, снова заклевал носом. Из-за тягучей дремы и прохладного воздуха накатил озноб. Артура иногда передергивало. Заснуть не давал только шум мотора и москиты. А потом сон внезапно отошел на второй план, когда в непроглядной темноте болотной чащи как будто обутрело. Вдалеке, продираясь сквозь испанский мох, забрезжил мягкий, желтоватый свет.  
  
\- Ну, вот мы и дома, - бодро прокомментировал Имс.  
  
Водная дорожка сделала поворот, и лодку вынесло на небольшую заводь. Прямо перед Артуром возник довольно большой, одноэтажный дом на деревянных сваях. Вернее, он громоздился на просторной платформе, с перилами, крышей, которая играла роль веранды. С крыши ярко светил прожектор, озаряя маленькое озерцо.  
  
\- Задний двор, - сказал Имс, схватился за шест, торчащий из воды, и начал привязывать лодку. Рядом с шестом красовалась аккуратная лесенка, ведущая на платформу, Имс кивнул Артуру, чтоб тот поднимался. – Фасад дома выходит на канал. Мы встретились на мосту через него.  
  
И действительно, Артур забрался на платформу, вгляделся в чащу, окружающую дом Имса, и заметил вдалеке огни. Перегнулся через перила, чтоб разглядеть повнимательнее, и увидел окна соседского дома, огромный винт аэроглиссера, блики на воде.  
  
\- Напротив живут Коббы, - сообщил Имс. – Славные ребята, с детьми.  
  
Артур ни разу не гостил у него. Здесь, в Луизиане. Так что по пути сюда в подробностях представлял, как может выглядеть жилище охотника. Деревянные сваи сразу пришли на ум, но Артур не думал, что со стороны домик может выглядеть настолько живописно. Лохмотья мха, висевшие на каждом дереве, конечно, угнетали малость, но при этом они наверняка очень красиво пропускали сквозь себя утреннее солнце. Внутри коттедж оказался точно таким, каким его описал у себя в голове Артур. Он так обрадовался, что его ожидания оправдались, что не замечал, с каким интересом на него смотрел Имс, пока он ходил по дому и улыбался, разглядывая мебель, книги на полках, трофеи на стенах. Единственное, чего не нашлось в доме, так это камина. Артур всегда приписывал его наличие любому жилищу Имса, потому что тот был англичанином, и, не найдя его в этом домике на болотах, слегка расстроился. Глупая ассоциация, но Артур никак не мог от нее избавиться.   
  
\- Чай? – Артур вздрогнул, когда развернулся на голос и врезался в Имса. Тот оглядел его с ног до головы и вскинул брови.  
  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - ответил Артур, ни капельки не смутившись.   
  
Имс, по его мнению, наконец-то отмер и начал вести себя как обычно. Артур поспорил сам с собой на пятьдесят баксов, что его ущипнут за задницу еще до того момента, как он свалит в душ. И еще на пятьдесят, что Имс выберет правую ягодицу.  
  
В конце концов, он получил чай, чистое постельное белье и пожелание спокойной ночи. Уже лежа в кровати, Артур думал, на что потратить проигранную сотню, но в голову, как на зло, не шло ни одной стоящей мысли.   
  


***

  
  
Через окно кафе свет проникал, как сквозь сито: снаружи росла огромная, раскидистая ива, из-за трепещущих листьев которой солнце не слепило глаз и не жгло кожу, а мягко играло своими лучиками. Внутри кафе было прохладно и уютно, едва слышно, совсем не раздражающе играла музыка, люди вокруг тоже вели себя тихо, официанты были приветливы, методично "опыляли" столики, заказ принесли быстро. Артур насторожился.  
  
\- Ты только не ссы, детка, - добродушно сказал Имс, закидывая ногу на ногу. – Но тут сложно жить, если ты не прожженный циник.   
  
Всю дорогу до кафе Имс рассказывал про те полгода, на которые они выпали из жизней друг друга, и Артур обнаружил, что очень соскучился. Из-за работы он часто забывал, насколько ему интересно с Имсом. К тому же считал, что оно и к лучшему. Ведь иначе он начал бы скучать гораздо раньше.  
  
\- Как ты? – усмехнулся Артур, поедая маленьких, свежесваренных рачков.   
  
\- Как я, - заверил Имс. – Кузен Фрэнка жил тут неподалеку, на плантациях, в особняке своих стариков, которые больше всех среди местных богатеев сатанели при виде республикашек, держали полсотни рабов. Страшный мужик был, усач, как Тутан Борегар, безбожник, за решеткой пару лет отмотал. Любил всю эту антикварную дребедень, весь этот шэбби шик, вечно фотографов возил, но когда ему начали мерещиться какие-то черти, пупсик, даже этот хмырь уверовал в нечистые силы и стал носить амулеты, обереги и чуть ли ни перья в трусы засовывал.  
  
\- Что с ним стало? – как бы без интереса спросил Артур, но эта коротенькая байка его слегка заинтриговала.  
  
\- Переехал в Техас, к сыну, после того, как однажды ночью сломя голову бежал шесть миль до Лапласа, потому что на него напал ру-га-ру.  
  
\- Оборотень? – прищурился Артур и отхлебнул пива.  
  
\- Ага, - улыбнулся Имс, закинув в рот орешек. – На следующий же день спаковал свои пожитки, позолоченные канделябры, все столовое серебро, амулеты и снялся с якоря. Перед этим Фрэнк расстрелял там все живое в округе, но даже это не помогло.  
  
\- И все? Только кузен Фрэнка?  
  
\- Конечно нет, - отмахнулся Имс. – Большая часть тех, кто приезжает сюда за приключениями, чтоб заработать на рыбалке, на туризме – валит максимум через полгода. Кому что: на кого-то напал аллигатор, на кого-то болотная ведьма, на кого-то призраки, у кого-то столетний труп на заднем дворе всплыл. Шериф вот тоже на грани, - хмыкнул он, - того и гляди, напишет в рапорте, что безногие трупы в Манчаке – происки сатаны.   
  
\- Э-э-э, что?  
  
\- Трупы, говорю, - сказал Имс и замолчал на секунду, потом коварно улыбнулся. – Что, уже нужен амулет?  
  
\- Имс, какие трупы еще? – Артур обреченно отодвинул от себя тарелку.   
  
\- Да так, завелась у нас тут нечисть, - Имс отвел взгляд, рассматривая посетителей. – Напала на пятерых ребят из заказника, троих покушала.  
  
\- Аллигатор что ли? – не понял Артур.  
  
\- Да куда там, - почти печально отозвался Имс, внутренне подобрался, пошарил во внутреннем кармане куртки, достал фотографию и положил перед Артуром.  
  
Артур схватил снимок и молча посмотрел на тварь, изображенную на нем. Потом посмотрел на Имса, потом снова на тварь.   
  
\- У меня есть амулет, не переживай ты так, - попытался пошутить Имс, но, судя по лицу, ему будто стало не по себе. – Собрал те, что кузен по шоссе разбросал, пока от оборотня улепетывал.  
  
\- Ты заставил меня перелететь океан за неделю до важного заказа, который мне достался непосильным трудом, чтоб показать фотографию какого-то лысого черта? Это на него мы будем охотиться?  
  
\- Ты умен не по годам, пупсик, - широко улыбнулся Имс, - я прямо не знаю, что и добавить.  
  
\- Ты мне наврал, - у Артура заиграли желваки, не лучший признак, впрочем, он хотя бы не орал.  
  
\- Мне пришлось, дорогуша, - покаялся Имс, разводя руками в разные стороны. – Если бы я сказал, что ты должен примчаться сюда, чтоб скакать вместе со мной по болотам в поисках какой-то бесовской зверушки, ты бы в лучшем случае бросил трубку.   
  
\- И сейчас ты ждешь, что я останусь? - хмыкнул Артур. – Пойду, одолжу у чекнутого старика самопал, сяду в твое корыто и погребу в самую чащу, где орудует нечисть?  
  
\- Бэтти – не корыто, - театрально насупился Имс, - я купил ее в прошлом году.  
  
\- Я даже не знаю, почему я до сих пор сижу здесь, - вздохнул Артур, растирая лицо. – Благотворительностью я заниматься не собираюсь, Имс.  
  
\- Ну, ты можешь попробовать стрясти пару сотен с вдов ребят из Надзора, от которых эта тварь даже ножек не оставила, одни рожки, - предложил Имс и улыбнулся девушке, которая принесла ему суп. – Я могу подарить тебе дробовик. И горячую ночь любви.  
  
\- Зачем ты в это влез? – не обращая внимания на последнюю фразу, серьезно спросил Артур и покосился на суп. О том, что убийства, которые здесь произошли, - дело рук не аллигатора, а той штуки на фотографии, Артур не сомневался, он безоговорочно верил Имсу, сам не знал, почему.  
  
\- По доброте душевной, детка, - ответил Имс, отхлебывая с ложки. – Моего приятеля не доела какая-то тварь, Артур. Честно сказать, я даже вопросом таким не задавался.  
  
\- О господи, - закатил глаза Артур и подпер голову кулаком.   
  
\- Давай сделаем так, - Имс отложил ложку и придвинулся ближе. – Ты приехал, чтобы поохотиться. Я обещаю тебе, что ты вернешься домой с башкой аллигатора, которая в два раза больше той, что висит в кабинете у Хьюита. Но ты поможешь мне.  
  
\- А если мы не поймаем ее?  
  
\- Ну, ты и торгаш, Артур, - ухмыльнулся Имс. – Не волнуйся, ты в любом случае в убытке не останешься.   
  
\- Я имею в виду, что если она поймает нас?  
  
\- М-м-м, об этом я как-то не подумал, - признался Имс и поскреб подбородок. – Ну, у нас же есть амулет, в конце концов.   
  
Артур только вздохнул. Похоже, было бесполезно придавать хоть какую-то серьезность предстоящему делу. Имс внимательно смотрел на него, даже несмотря на то, что улыбался и вообще выглядел отстраненно. Артур знал, что тот сейчас держит пальцы крестиком.  
  
\- Сможешь выбрать что угодно в моем магазине, там довольно много оружия, даже на твой изысканный вкус, - дожимал Имс. – Ночь любви тоже в силе. Ну, не ломайся, детка, я бы на твоем месте согласился хотя бы ради последнего пункта.  
  
\- Боже, заткнись, - в конце концов, сказал Артур и придвинул к себе тарелку с рачками.  
  
\- Это значит «да»? – с надеждой спросил Имс, хватаясь за ложку. Он уже знал, что Артур согласен, но услышать это от него было необходимо.   
  
\- Да, - раздирая рачка пополам, процедил Артур, - это значит «да».  
  
\- Вот и славно, - кивнул тот и принялся за суп, видимо решив, что вознаграждение они обсудят как-нибудь в другой раз, в более интимной обстановке.  
  
Они минут пять сидели в тишине, поедая свой обед, но потом любопытство Артура взяло верх.   
  
\- Что это за суп?  
  
\- Из черепашки, - гордо возвестил Имс. – Попробуешь?  
  
\- Нет, спасибо, - улыбнулся Артур, увидев, что Имс уже на полпути к нему с полной ложкой супа.  
  
\- Давай, - посоветовал тот и почти ткнул Артуру ложкой в сомкнутые губы. – В этой жизни нужно все попробовать.  
  
\- Кроме инцеста и народных танцев, - вспомнил чисто английскую шпильку Артур, на что Имс дернул уголком губ.   
  
Артур помедлил, смерил ложку оценивающим взглядом и открыл рот. Подумать о том, что на них пялится половина посетителей кафе, он как-то даже не успел. Суп показался странным на вкус, но отвращения не вызвал, впрочем, чего-то божественного Артур тоже не распробовал, поэтому просто покачал головой, улыбнулся и вынес вердикт:  
  
\- Неплохо для черепашки.


	3. Подранков оставлять нельзя.

Первый раз на разведку они выехали, едва дождавшись сигнала шерифа – из заказника вывели всю береговую охрану, оставив одну единственную патрульную лодку на случай, если на них нападут. Подъехав к посту, Имс припарковал машину на обочине. Артур успел надеть высокие резиновые сапоги и расчехлить карабин, пока он что-то обсуждал с шерифом буквально в двух шагах, но так тихо, что с трудом можно было разобрать слова. Имс коротко кивнул, обвел взглядом парочку копов и подошел к Артуру. На поясе у него висел патронташ с десятком патронов, которых обычно хватало на пару дней.  
  
\- Не маловато? Я бы прихватил автомат, - тихо признался Артур. – Мы не знаем, насколько эта тварь быстрая.   
  
\- Один зверь – один выстрел, детка, - сомнительная попытка успокоить, но это же Имс, «сомнительный» - его второе имя. – Не волнуйся, у меня еще пистолет с собой, к тому же, мы просто прочешем канал, не будем лезть глубоко.  
  
Кроме фляги на боку, конечно же, висел нож. Широким лезвием ручной ковки, острым, как бритва, можно было побриться, хотя, как правило, его использовали для свежевания дичи, но, судя по неровной щетине на лице, Имс, возможно, свой нож использовал по-всякому. В рюкзаке, лежавшем на земле, был спрятан еще складной нож, чтобы открывать консервы или вытаскивать застрявшие в ружье гильзы. В байках и рассказах Фрэнка, с которым Имс познакомил Артура совсем недавно, затертый "складник" – грозное оружие в схватке один на один с диким вепрем или луизианским медведем.  
  
За четыре часа удалось прочесать территорию почти в два гектара южнее канала. Попадались только аллигаторы и змеи. Артур пару раз опробовал свой новый карабин до наступления темноты. После каждого выстрела делал перерыв с тем, чтобы последующий производился из холодного ствола, как при охоте с вышки: единственный выстрел из холодного ствола, от которого зависит ее исход. Напоследок, когда уже совсем стемнело, Имс решил проверить самый большой карман в этой части болот. Место было жутковатым, если вообще можно найти среди бесконечных соленых топей что-то, что не внушало бы страх. Над карманом, площадью в полсотни квадратных метров, в буквальном смысле не просматривалось неба. Верхушки кипарисов сплелись в плотный, непроницаемый купол, с которого свисали длинные, рваные клочья мха. Некоторые лоскуты доставали прямо до водной глади. Больше всего Имс боялся, что эта тварь спустится вниз по одному из них, дергая головой на тонкой, венозной шее, неестественно выгибая колени, перебрасывая ноги через плечи, как паук.   
  
\- Ты как? – поинтересовался Имс, когда они оказались в самой середине кармана. Артур сидел впереди, спиной к нему. Судя по плечам, он был на пределе.  
  
\- Нормально, - не оборачиваясь, отозвался тот. Прожектор справа от него упирался лучом в стену непроходимого бурелома. Помимо прожектора у Артура был фонарик.  
  
\- Я думал, ты приедешь в макинтоше, - признался вдруг Имс, издав тихий смешок, - в клетчатой рубашке, клубном галстуке, твоем вечном свитере, в кепке, с дедушкиной двустволкой, как те ребята из Королевской охоты.  
  
\- Я думал, ты будешь с ног до головы в камуфляже и обвешан дохлыми утками, - не остался в долгу Артур, - но если ты ошибся во всем, то я только с утками.  
  
\- Ты злишься, детка? – с удивлением в голосе спросил Имс и повернул лодку на девяносто градусов.  
  
\- Нет, Имс, - устало отозвался Артур, - просто как-то не до разговоров.  
  
На болотах было тихо, даже, наверно, слишком тихо. Отчетливо слышался мерзкий комариный писк, плеск воды, шуршание куртки Артура. И периодически какое-то гудение, какая-то еле ощутимая вибрация, только усиливающая звенящую тишину. Дробовик лежал у Имса на коленях, он иногда хватался за него, будто кто-то невидимый так и норовил его стащить. Он смотрел по сторонам, пытаясь совладать с бешено стучавшим в груди сердцем. Ногами он чувствовал, как лодка все время что-то задевает, или кто-то ее задевает под водой. Множество легких касаний, но слишком много, чтобы их не заметить.  
  
\- Нам не следовало соваться сюда одним, - тихо произнес Артур. Он глянул на часы и на компас, сверяясь с направлением.   
  
Имс всегда восхищался его способностью все постоянно держать под контролем. Ему иногда казалось, что Артуру можно задать вообще какой-нибудь отстраненный вопрос, типа «как быстро проявляются симптомы малярии у человека, которого укусил малярийный комар», и тот бы безошибочно ответил, не медля ни секунды. Имс невольно вспомнил, как они ходили на волка в Швеции. Три года назад, когда он еще состоял в Североамериканском охотничьем клубе. Тогда Хьюит расставил капканы по всему лесу, на один из которых попался зеленоглазый, крупный самец. Тот долго визжал, рычал, пытаясь освободить заднюю лапу. Крови было много. Артур с Имсом подоспели слишком поздно. Волк, оказавшись в тупике, с ожесточением стал грызть лапу чуть выше того места, где ее защемили стальные зубы ловушки. Команда из четырех человек оставила подчиненного Хьюита присматривать за волком, пока остальные ушли за оружием. Охотник, совсем молодой парень, недавно присоединившийся к клубу, жутко испугался и залез на дерево, чтобы волк не сожрал его, когда освободится. Откуда нашлось столько сил, столько ловкости, он даже не понял. Слез с трехметровой высоты, только когда заметил приближающихся охотников. Волк же уковылял прочь, задержав взгляд на обрубке лапы, оставленной в капкане. Сперва тихо, потом все быстрее и быстрее, как птица, через широкий луг к спасительным сопкам. Он прямо-таки парил над землей, и это на трех-то ногах. Больше всех тогда ругался Артур. «Тебе вместо того, чтобы от страха лезть на дерево, надо было дразнить его палкой и не давать ему грызть ногу», - цедил он, то и дело, поджимая губы. Имсу в тот момент было как-то не по себе. Где-то в глубине души ему казалось, что Артур порадуется за волка, который удрал от смерти, несмотря на такую цену. Но у Артура ожесточенно блестели глаза, он так злился, будто лично упустил добычу.  
  
\- Ладно, давай, посвети вон там, и поплыли, - согласился Имс, которого внезапно пробрала дрожь. Вдоль хребта, вздымая за собой тучу мурашек, пробежал холодок, как будто кто-то забрался под одежду.  
  
Артур послушно навел прожектор на самый дальний угол в кармане – в кромешной темноте обозначились только густые заросли, но внизу что-то блеснуло, как если бы луч света попал на осколок стекла. Артур посветил на воду, вздрогнул и машинально отпрянул назад, прикоснувшись спиной к Имсу, который всем телом подался вперед, рассматривая пространство перед лодкой. На водной глади кармана, переплетаясь, как змеи, плавали маленькие аллигаторы. Десятки, сотни аллигаторов: они сновали в воде, забирались друг на друга, ныряли, всплывали, показывая на поверхности свои круглые, блестящие глаза. Карман кишел детенышами, будто это был детский лягушатник. Они открывали свои маленькие пасти, сверкая в темноте светлым зобом.  
  
\- Ого, сколько малышни, - хохотнул Имс, наклоняясь ближе к Артуру, выдохнул тому прямо в шею.   
  
Артур замер. Когда лодку легонько качнуло, он перехватил карабин поудобнее, взялся одной рукой за сидение и нечаянно накрыл ладонью руку Имса, на которую тот опирался, но тут же ее убрал, смутившись такой случайной близости. Лодку снова качнуло. Артур краем уха уловил подозрительный звук, не похожий ни на человеческое дыхание, ни на копошение аллигаторов, ни на журчание воды. Это был странный, утробный хрип, как у человека, больного ангиной или бронхитом, когда отчетливо слышно, что в легких отходит мокрота. На секунду Артур замер, словно его сковал леденящий ужас, он будто не мог пошевелиться, не мог заставить себя повернуть голову, будто спиной чувствовал, что они здесь не одни. Имс увидел, как напрягся Артур, но почему, еще не успел понять, а потом взял и отклонился обратно к своему месту, туда, откуда доносился странный хрип.  
  
В этот момент Артура буквально подбросило, он рывком развернулся и тут же заорал, потому что луч фонарика осветил Имса и невероятных размеров существо за ним. Эта мертвенно бледная тварь, тело которой сплошной паутиной оплетали серые вены, сидела на корме лодки, на корточках, держась огромными когтистыми руками за бортики, наклонив голову вбок, уставившись на Артура своими бездонными черными глазами, размером, по меньшей мере, с абрикос. Она скалилась, раззявив безгубый рот, обнажив гнилые, острые зубы. Носа у нее не было, но щелочки ноздрей широко раздувались.   
  
Имс из-за воплей Артура не успел схватиться за дробовик, вскинул руки, прикрывая голову, и тварь яростно взревела. Сиплый, надрывный рев вынул из него остатки рассудка, он просто окаменел, ему было так страшно, что он едва не наложил в штаны. Имс рухнул на колени, шаря руками по днищу лодки в поисках Моссберга, существо наклонило голову вперед, глядя на него и на Артура исподлобья. Оно явно собиралось нападать, и у них больше не оставалось времени на страх, если сегодня они хотели вернуться домой с полным комплектом конечностей.  
  
\- Замри! – закричал Артур, и Имс тут же превратился в статую. Когда раздался выстрел, тварь бросилась в омут. Аллигаторы тут же облепили ее со всех сторон, стараясь укусить. Она хватала их за хвосты, за головы, отбрасывала в стороны, один аллигатор угодил прямо в руки Имсу. Он отскочил в сторону, когда маленький гейтор стал махать хвостом.  
Монстр хрипел и пытался сбежать, хлопая руками по воде. Рвался вперед, раздирая сеть из водорослей, цеплялся за лохмотья мха, но те были слишком хрупкими для его веса.  
\- Добей ее! – заорал Имс, сражаясь с аллигатором, который елозил, брыкался и выскальзывал из рук. – Добей!  
  
Артур снова выстрелил, и чудовище обмякло, погрузившись в воду в трех метрах от лодки. Имс, наконец, поймал аллигатора за хвост, метнул его за борт, потом кинулся к мотору и дернул шнур. Вода под лодкой забурлила, и "Бэтти" толкнуло вперед. Развернувшись в кармане, Имс повел лодку к каналу.  
  


***

  
  
Имс протянул Артуру стакан и уселся рядом.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
Артур не любил джин, но в животе после пары глотков так приятно потеплело, что он просто несколько секунд дышал через рот, дожидаясь исчезновения мерзкого привкуса. Страх отступил, плечи расслабились, но колени время от времени все равно предательски подрагивали. Он лежал на диване и бездумно пялился в потолок, глянул на часы - последние сорок с лишним минут. Уснуть после душа у него не получалось, в голову беспрестанно лезла мысль, что тварь жива и может залезть в окно. Как выяснилось, Имса мучила такая же проблема. Конечно, он об этом не говорил, не хотел признавать, что это бледное, окровавленное чудовище напугало лучшего охотника в окрестностях Луизианы. Но было заметно, как облегченно он вздохнул и как опустились у него плечи, когда от бессонницы он пришел на кухню и обнаружил там Артура.  
  
\- Утром позвоню шерифу, - пробормотал Имс, глотнув джина, - чтобы отправил людей в заказник.   
  
\- Она не выжила, - тут же сказал Артур.  
  
\- Конечно, не выжила, - согласился Имс, вскинув брови. – Просто хочу, чтобы Браунинг нашел труп.  
  
\- Если от него хоть что-нибудь осталось, - хмыкнул Артур. – Эти аллигаторы, кроме прогнивших останков рабов, должно быть, и не ели ничего вкуснее, чем эта тварь. От нее, наверно, даже костей не осталось.  
  
\- С чего-то ты взял, дорогуша? Ты куда смотрел, скажи? – взвился вдруг Имс, мотнул стаканом, что оттуда вылилось, зашипел, чертыхнулся и снова глянул на Артура. – Даже если она не радиоактивная, то жрать ее все равно нельзя, ты видел эти вены черные?   
  
\- Я видел, как эти аллигаторы набросились на нее, Имс, им было по барабану, ядовитая она или нет. С голодухи и не такое едят.  
  
\- Тебе-то откуда знать, Артур?  
  
\- Вот только не начинай.  
  
\- Я не…  
  
Раздался такой грохот на крыше, что Имса мгновенно подбросило с дивана, он выронил стакан и, не говоря ни слова, унесся в спальню, а через пару секунд выскочил оттуда с дробовиком. Артур так и сидел, подняв одну бровь и скептически изогнув губы.  
  
\- Я дважды попал в нее, - сказал он. – После такого не выживают.  
  
\- Что ты там бормочешь? – глядя на потолок, спросил Имс и прислушался. - Сходи-ка за ружьем, и пойдем посмотрим.  
  
\- Может, ты снова о чем-нибудь умолчал? – развел руки в стороны Артур и пожал плечами, потом медленно поднялся и прогулочным шагом направился к себе. – Это второй раунд, да? Что теперь, интересно? – уже сам с собой разговаривал он по пути в комнату, - оборотень ищет кузена? Доставай свой амулет…  
  
\- Господи, дорогуша, ты раньше таким сварливым не был, - усмехнулся Имс. – Ты из-за заказа переживаешь? Или не ебался давно?   
  
\- Я ебусь, как проклятущий, Имс, - устало выдохнул Артур откуда-то из спальни. – Здесь, с тобой. Я заебался, я больше не хочу.  
  
\- Не надо тут, я еще ничего не делал.  
  
\- Я не понимаю, какого хрена я гоняюсь за нечистью на болоте, - сказал Артур, выйдя из спальни, закинул ружье на плечо и допил джин. – Как какой-то ебаный Ван Хельсинг.  
  
\- Не ной, Ван Артур, - отрезал Имс, кивнул головой в сторону двери и добавил: - Я выйду через эту, ты иди через кухню и обходи слева.  
  
Артур передернул затвор и, широко зевнув, потопал на кухню. На кухне царил полумрак, но свет из соседских окон напротив достаточно ярко освещал платформу, даже несмотря на заросли и раскидистый кипарис. Артур знал, что снаружи прохладно, но так и остался в трениках и майке, на платформу вышел босой. Он на секунду замер, вслушиваясь в многообразие ночных звуков, но ничего необычного так и не уловил. Огляделся, вдохнув влажный, затхлый воздух, вскинул ружье и двинул по периметру. Прожектор все так же горел желтым, подсвечивая воду перед домом. Артур все время задирал голову, опасаясь нападения сверху, но на крыше никого не было. Имс просигнализировал ему, что все чисто, а сам зашел в дом. Артур решил сделать еще один круг и пошел вдоль веранды, чувствуя, как от ночной прохлады по всему телу волосы встают дыбом. Его начинало слегка трясти, на болотах всегда было зябко, даже летом.   
  
Когда он проходил мимо окна гостиной, то мельком заглянул и тут же встал, как вкопанный. Даже опустил ружье, все внимание переключив на картинку перед собой. Там, спиной к двери, стоял Имс: проверял дробовик, оперев его на ручку кресла. Боковым зрением Артур засек какое-то движение, но когда присмотрелся, то ничего необычного не заметил. В гостиной был только Имс. Артур постоял еще немного: внутри ничего не изменилось. Он пошел дальше.  
У следующего окна он так же затормозил, мельком глянул. Сердце зашлось в бешеном ритме, ноги и руки резко ослабли, стали ватными. Позади Имса во весь рост, едва не задевая головой потолок, перекрывая весь дверной проем, стояла, пошатываясь, тварь: в крови, с зияющей раной в груди.  
  
\- ИМС, ОГЛЯНИСЬ! – заорал Артур и бросился к двери.   
  
Раздался выстрел.  
  
Перемахнув через маленькие перила, Артур выскочил из-за угла, метнулся к выходу, а, оказавшись прямо напротив него, от испуга не успел даже выстрелить, даже прицелиться. Приоткрыл рот в удивлении и замер. Болотный монстр, оставляя за собой обильный кровавый след, вылетел из дома в затяжном прыжке, столкнулся с Артуром, и они вместе упали в воду. Он даже толком не понял, что произошло: зажмурился, вскинул руки в защитном жесте, а потом ударился спиной о воду. Все заняло буквально доли секунды. Единственное, что зацепилось в голове Артура и не желало ее покидать, - это ощущение холодной, шершавой кожи, которая касалась его. Жуткий смрад, вырывавшийся изо рта этой твари, и приглушенный, сиплый скулеж. И все это было так близко, что даже под водой ему казалось, будто монстр все еще держит его и вот-вот вонзится своими гнилыми зубами в шею или плечо.  
  
Выбежавший следом Имс лихорадочно заозирался по сторонам, пытаясь ухватить взглядом фигуру Артура. По воде расходились крупные волны - ни твари, ни охотника он не видел.  
  
\- Мать твою, – Имс бросил дробовик и, стянув толстовку, прыгнул в воду.  
  
Из-за небольшой глубины в заводи после прыжка он сильно увяз руками в иле, с трудом вынырнул. Водоросли тут же оплели ноги, Имс с остервенением двигал ногами, барахтался, выпутываясь из цепких растений. Отплевываясь от воды, он начал вертеться, выискивая Артура, тот словно исчез. Сплошь неспокойная вода, блики, зыбкий туман. А Артура нет. Имс ударил что-то коленом под водой, задел стопой гладкую кожу, и его внезапно ухватили за щиколотку. Он так заорал, как будто его поволокли на дно. Имс дернулся, взмахнул под водой руками в надежде отплыть в сторону, но пальцы крепко держали ногу.  
  
Пальцы?  
  
Он вдруг разом обмяк, перестал двигаться и только слегка захлебывался, когда его тянуло вниз. Внутри все напряглось в ожидании, заныло в груди, Имс был на девяносто процентов уверен, что это Артур. Набрав побольше воздуха, он нырнул. В толще мутной, темно-зеленой воды невозможно было ничего разглядеть. Впрочем, он даже не пытался этого сделать, представляя, с чем соприкоснуться его глаза, если он их откроет. Зажмурившись еще сильнее, Имс нащупал руку, которая держала его, проследил предплечье, пощупал плечо, шею, волосы на затылке, провел ладонью по лицу и так нашел Артура. Сразу как-то отпустило, полегчало, накатила усталость, резкая и приятная. Имс обнял его за талию, потянул, но не смог вытащить, Артур застрял, или его что-то держало. Тот крепко схватился за Имса, как за спасительную соломинку, больно впился пальцами в напряженные бицепсы. Имсу щеку и плечо вдруг защекотали пузырьки – Артуру не хватало воздуха.  
  
Он нырнул глубже, стал трогать Артура, пытаясь понять, что держало того под водой. Вокруг левой ноги, поверх штанов, обмоталась леска. Имс чуть не заорал от досады, но вовремя вспомнил, где он. Леска принадлежала местным рыбакам, на такую ловят саргон – морскую щуку, которая была чуть ли не опаснее аллигаторов. Плотная, которую с трудом можно было разорвать. От осознания, что в этих водах особенно долго не проживешь, Имс занервничал, начал лихорадочно распутывать леску, но на ощупь, без возможности увидеть хоть что-нибудь, получалось плохо. Безумно хотелось вынырнуть, глотнуть воздуха, в голове шумел пульс, отдаваясь эхом в затылке и копчике. Он прямо слышал, как сердце качает кровь по венам, выталкивая ее сквозь клапаны. Стало вдруг страшно за Артура, что он захлебнется, но тот почему-то просто завис в воде, не дергался, не мешал.  
  
Может, он уже?  
  
Имс схватил леску и, что было сил, рванул в стороны, почувствовал, как она врезалась в кожу. Вода неприятно давила на легкие, в висках страшно пульсировало. Он только догадывался, каково было Артуру, который не дышал уже почти две минуты. Тот вдруг мотнул ногой, задел рукой макушку Имса. И Имс дернул леску еще раз. Она порвалась: рывками расползалась в стороны, высвобождая ногу Артура. Почувствовав, что свободен, тот задвигался, разгреб толщу воды над собой, нечаянно лягнул Имса, всплывая. Тот оттолкнулся от дна и тоже вынырнул.  
  
Артур закашлялся, продолжая загребать руками, будто все еще кто-то невидимый пытался ухватить его за ногу. Имс вмиг оказался рядом, прижал его к себе, убрал с лица волосы. Тот тяжело дышал, гортанно кашлял, видимо, все-таки наглотался немного.  
  
\- Все, все, - тихо забормотал Имс ему на ухо. – Ружье проебал, конечно, но главное сам живой.  
  
\- Она не сдохла, - просипел Артур, крепко схватился за бока Имса, его сильно трясло. – Не сдохла, блядь. Почему она не сдохла?!  
  
\- Тише, детка, - Имс положил ему ладонь на затылок. – Сдохнет, обещаю тебе.   
  
Ночевать в доме, куда пробралась тварь, Имсу как-то резко расхотелось.  
  


***

  
  
\- Ты наверняка трахаешься с крутыми парнями с Манхэттена, - ухмыльнулся Имс. Он видел, как смотрит на него Артур, который уже более менее пришел в себя, и прибеднялся специально. – А до моего дома можно доехать только на аэроглиссере. Ты ничего не напутал, дорогуша?  
  
\- Я не с недвижимостью трахаюсь, Имс, - волосы уже успели высохнуть, и трясти Артура тоже перестало.  
  
Он до сих пор опасливо косился на окна, несмотря на то, что эта дрянь вряд ли бы поковыляла до самого Лапласа за ними, к тому же, вряд ли она вообще знала, где находился магазин. Имсу как-то не хотелось прекращать эту паранойю. Она, в конце концов, пройдет сама, когда они грохнут эту живучую скотину.  
  
\- О, я тебе нравлюсь.  
  
\- Да ладно?  
  
\- Что, у тебя был еще какой-то крутой мужик с халупой? – с подозрением поинтересовался Имс. – Хотя нет, не говори. Не то чтобы я не хочу знать, просто вряд ли он настолько крут.  
  
Артур не сдержался и закатил глаза. Допив остатки виски, он уперся задом в столешницу и внимательно посмотрел на Имса, стоявшего напротив, возле кухонного шкафа.  
  
\- Какого хрена ты забыл на этих болотах?  
  
\- Влюбился в жабу, - дернув бровью, проворковал Имс и тут же заверил: - Но после Катрины она потонула вместе со своей кочкой, пупсик, не волнуйся.   
  
Имс долго держал его пристальный, немного мутный взгляд, а потом улыбнулся уголком губ и поманил Артура пальцем. И Артур пошел. Он даже не думал, как, наверно, пошло выглядел этот жест, по большому счету ему вообще было пофигу. Внутри разрасталось какое-то наивное желание дотянуться до чего-нибудь вкусненького. У Имса хорошо получалось имитировать вкусненькое. Клетчатая рубашка на нем выглядела мягкой, на ощупь оказалась такой же приятной, да и расцветка у нее была не такая дикая, как у большинства местных ребят – радовала привыкшие к спокойным тонам глаза Артура. Имс покрутил стакан с виски, и Артур, гладивший его по груди, усмехнулся мыслям о том, как лень держать язык за зубами, когда тяпнешь лишнего. Он бы с удовольствием сказал сейчас Имсу, как можно занять его замечательные пальцы. Большие, с аккуратными ногтями, как раз чтобы…  
  
\- Ты всегда чистоганом пьешь? – перебил себя Артур.  
  
\- Ага, - Имс на секунду завис, разглядывая свой стакан.  
  
\- А как же «сазерак»? – фыркнул Артур, - Господи, Имс, ты же почти в Новом Орлеане.  
  
\- Почти, детка, - с нажимом произнес тот. – Я почти там.  
  
\- Хочешь, я тебе сделаю? – Артур оглянулся, рассматривая полки с множеством всяких бутылок и подмечая нужные. – У тебя, похоже, все есть.  
  
\- А больше ничего ты мне сделать не хочешь? – хмыкнул Имс, отпивая виски и улыбаясь в стакан.  
  
Артур вспомнил про пальцы, хотел съязвить, но ему больше нравилось держать этот образ в голове, он отлично замещал образ твари, которая его чуть не утопила, так что он просто послал Имса нахуй, развернулся и пошел делать коктейль. В этой сраной дыре, в непосредственной близости от какой-то нечисти, которая отжирает людям ноги и руки, душит их, чтоб те не орали, идея выпить чего-то традиционного и несмертоносного так славно ложилась на остальную безрадостную перспективу, что игнорировать ее было просто безбожно.  
  
\- Ржаной виски, сдобренный персиковым биттером, кусочек сахара и дэш абсента, - еле слышно пробубнил Артур, боковым зрением отметив, как Имс расстегинул рубашку. – Вам понравится, мистер Имс.  
  
Имс опрокинул залпом протянутый коктейль, метнул в раковину стакан, который звонко сгрохотал толстым стеклом о ее жестяные бока и чудом не разбился. Дождался Артура, прикончившего свой "сазерак" и подошедшего поближе, сгреб его под ягодицы и усадил себе на бедра. Тот жарко дышал алкоголем ему в губы, целовал влажно, так что остатки виски жгли рот. Артур подался вперед, наваливаясь на него всем телом, и придавил к столешнице. Задница у Имса свисала со стола, они с Артуром грозились сползти на пол. Тогда он задрал ногу и уперся ботинком в высокий барный стул, немного подопнув Артура под зад. Край стола больно давил на копчик.  
  
Имс молчал и терпел, как на охоте, ждал, пока Артур отлипнет от него первым, перестанет вылизывать ему рот, шею, лапать за бока, мять плечи и руки, пока вдоволь не наласкается. Тому же было по барабану, терпел Имс или наслаждался – он крепко держал Артура за ягодицы, и останавливаться тот не собирался. Широко расставив колени, Артур навис над распластанным на столе Имсом, касаясь его только губами и горячими ладонями. Потом он вдруг выпрямился, уселся Имсу прямо на выпуклость в штанах, быстро стянул футболку и снова склонился над ним. И вот тогда Имс крепко обнял его и прижал к себе, поерзал. Глубоко вдохнул, чтоб теснее соприкоснуться животами. От ощущения чужого, теплого, податливого тела хотелось рычать. Имс рывком поднялся, чуть не сбросив Артура с себя, сам впился тому в губы, залез ладонью под ремень штанов, провел другой вдоль позвоночника, так сильно, что Артур запрокинул голову и с наслаждением, звучно вздохнул.  
  
\- Ну, все, хорош, - прохрипел Имс, скинул колени Артура со стола, придерживая того под локоть, толкнул в сторону ванной. – Поищи-ка нам смазку, детка.  
  
Старый кожаный диван насквозь пропах орлеанскими сигарами, таким остро-перечным душком, открывшимся Артуру, только когда Имс вжал его лицом в потертую, шершавую спинку. Он долго терся об него, дразнил, то накрывая собственным телом, то отстраняясь, рассматривая Артура, который уже не мог терпеть, прогибался сильнее, тяжело дышал. Задница у него становилась то ярко малиновой, то бледно-желтой, под стать вывеске за окном. Красивая, упругая задница, без выпирающих тазовых косточек, из-за которых мужик обычно кажется каким-то тощим. Округлая, небольшая. Ягодицы идеально ложились в ладони. Имс облизывался, размазывая по члену какой-то крем, мял от души этот чудный зад, раздвигал пальцами и не мог насмотреться, тянул и тянул резину, Артур аж сполз по спинке грудью, нетерпеливо прижимаясь к нему.  
  
\- Прости, засмотрелся, - Имс погладил Артура по бедрам, тот лишь накрыл его руки своими, не поднимал головы, спрятал улыбку в диван. Шумно задышал, когда Имс вошел, и подвигал задницей, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
  
Было больно с непривычки, но Артур все время отвлекался. Имс отвлекал. Прикасался своими горячими губами, везде, куда мог дотянуться. Гладил бока, скользил ладонями ниже, к животу, в пах, подхватывал за внутреннюю сторону бедер и трахал так обалденно, что Артур не мог нормально дышать, облизывал губы, глотал слюну, с трудом проталкивая ее в слипшееся, пересохшее горло. Имс сопел, шипел, бормотал какие-то ругательства, шумно дышал Артуру в ухо, утыкался лбом ему в затылок, вертел его, будто семьдесят с лишним килограмм для него не были толком тяжестью, и от этого у Артура оживала зависть. От способности Имса трахаться безмысленно, раскрепощенно, самозабвенно, не думая о всякой глупости, что мешает сосредоточиться на ритме движений.  
  
\- Повернись ко мне, - пропыхтел Имс, отстранившись. Потянул Артура за руку и помог ему развернуться. Артур не видел его лица, неоновая вывеска светила прямо в глаза и слепила. – Подними ноги… вот так, хорошо, Артур, просто заебись.  
  
Артуру хотелось целоваться, но он почему-то молчал, пытаясь рассмотреть лицо Имса, тот закинул его ноги себе на плечи, придерживая за щиколотки, и потерся о правую щекой. Было немного щекотно, но ощущение члена, скользящего между ягодиц, как-то сбивало со всего остального. Артур прикрыл глаза, ухватил Имса за бедра, ощущая под ладонями жесткие волоски, крепко сжал. С закрытыми глазами было приятнее. Получалось не думать, расслабиться, представляя, что на тебя никто не смотрит, никто не преследует, не пытается сожрать, не от кого прятаться и отстреливаться. С Имсом было легко, свободно и правильно, безопасно. В какой-то момент Артур застонал, он сам не понял, как так вышло. Просто стало невыносимо хорошо, слишком хорошо, чтоб сказать об этом словами.  
  
Имс резко остановился, раздвинул Артуру ноги и улегся на него, почти свалился, что у того даже дыхание сперло, стал целовать так жадно, остервенело, как будто трахались они только ради этого звука. И вот тогда у Артура совсем отказали тормоза. Пропало из действительности все, кроме Имса, кроме дивана, пахнувшего этими ужасными сигарами, и мигающих неоновых ламп. Он обнял его за шею, обвил ногами, стараясь прижаться всем телом. Мычал и стонал ему в рот, вылизывал губы, вдыхал на его выдохе, утыкался носом в шею и зарывался пальцами в волосы. Имс совершенно сходил с ума от такого Артура, который терял свой повсеместный контроль. Это было так забавно, будто сотрудник дорожного патруля хорошенько напился, выехал на хайвэй, зажал педаль булыжником и отпустил руль. Имс перекатился на спину, заставил Артура двигаться самому, видел, что того, мягко говоря, перекрыло, и жутко хотел посмотреть, как он кончит. Если сначала Артур мог чего-то стесняться, то сейчас ему было даже не все равно, сейчас Артур не думал. Двигал бедрами и дрочил себе так резво, даже не догадываясь, как бесстыдно и желанно выглядит со стороны, что Имс еле сдерживался, чтоб не спустить раньше времени.  
  
\- Артур, - хрипло позвал Имс и тут же заулыбался. Артур вздрогнул, схватил его за руку, ладонь у него была мокрая.   
  
Договорить он не успел. Так и застыл, тяжело дыша, и пытался запомнить, как с протяжным стоном, с дрожащими от напряжения коленями кончает Артур, как сжимает его внутри себя. Терпеть было невозможно, Имс ухватил его за ягодицы, толкнулся несколько раз, жестко, глубоко, напрягаясь всем телом, и закрыл глаза от накатившего оргазма. Охнул и распахнул их, когда Артур рухнул на него, раскинув руки в стороны. Сейчас его вес ощущался особенно хорошо. Имс не стал его тревожить, дотянулся до одеяла и накинул сверху. Отдышавшись, Артур сам с него слез, положил голову на плечо и вздохнул. Разговаривать не хотелось. Они лежали и смотрели, как мигает вывеска за окном. Когда Имса уже окончательно сморило, Артур вдруг заговорил.  
  
\- Мне уезжать послезавтра, а аллигатора я еще не поймал, - медленно проговорил он и погладил Имса по груди.  
  
\- Возьмешь моего, - не открывая глаз, ответил тот. – Над входом висит, видишь? Пятнадцать футов в длину был.  
  
\- Не жалко отдавать? – спросил Артур, приподняв голову.  
  
\- Теперь нет, - улыбнулся Имс, повернулся к нему и поцеловал. – Спи, детка.  
  
\- Приятных снов, мистер Имс.   
  


***

  
  
\- Сукин сын! – заорала Мария, потрясая кулаком. – Ебаный конфедерат!   
  
\- Успокойся, - отрезал Фрэнк, спускаясь по лестнице.  
  
\- Безмозглый, старый хрен, куда тебя черти понесли!?  
  
\- Я выщипаю тебе весь писечный мех, женщина, если будешь так орать! – прогремел Фрэнк, бросая винтовку в «додж». – Запрись дома! И не ори!  
  
И тут Артур заржал. Они с Имсом сидели в машине напротив дома Фрэнка, но он все равно прикрыл рот руками, не мог остановиться; он дико хохотал, сотрясаясь всем телом, под конец просто завыл, зажмурился и ткнулся Имсу виском в бедро, завалившись на бок. Тот прикрыл лицо ладонью, улыбался во весь рот и беззвучно ржал. Артур оперся ладонью о его обтянутое джинсами колено, когда почувствовал, что Имс погладил его по голове.   
Фрэнк махнул рукой и уселся в машину. Мария, которая так и не сумела уговорить мужа остаться дома, стояла на крыльце в домашнем халате. Артур сел ровно на сидении, прищурился от света стоп-сигналов и глянул в ее сторону.   
  
\- Хорошо, что она не видела этой твари, - успокоившись, сказал он. – Не представляю, что бы она сейчас орала, если бы знала, на что та способна.  
  
\- Она бы поехала с ним, - ответил Имс, улыбнувшись. – Ты плохо знаешь миссис Дуглас.  
  


***

  
  
\- Фрэнк, держись левее, - напоследок сказал Имс, закидывая патронташ на плечо.  
  
\- С какого это черта?  
  
\- Потому что у тебя убойная винтовка, вот почему.  
  
Обширные луизианские леса в определенное время года затоплялись. Местами, там, где наводнение покрывало не всю поверхность, рос вечнозеленый подлесок, состоящий главным образом из пальметт — это разновидность пальм без ствола; веерообразные листья росли прямо из земли на черенках длиной от фута до ярда, местами они создавали колючие непроходимые заросли. Фрэнк был уверен, что раненый монстр ушел сюда.   
  
Имс тяжело ранил ее в последний раз; стало ясно, что Фрэнк не ошибся, когда они нашли кровавый след на траве – Артур посветил фонариком под ноги и мгновенно заметил черные кляксы. Крови было столько, что, казалось, ее не должно остаться в теле. Конечно, если бы это был олень или медведь, Имс бы ранил его смертельно, но только не это чудовище. Оно было живучим, как кузен Фрэнка. Имс старался держаться Артура, раздвигая листья пальметт, вышагивая по следу твари. Тот выглядел собранным, внимательным, впрочем, как обычно на охоте. Но что-то подсказывало Имсу, что когда он рядом, Артуру легче.  
  
Находить ее след было нетрудно. Зеленые веерообразные листья росли из толстого слоя грязи, в которой здоровые ступни оставляли отчетливые отпечатки. Они прошли сто ярдов через подлесок, потом двести и триста ярдов, а ее все не было видно – ни на ногах, ни лежащей. Однако тут и там на листьях пальметт по-прежнему виднелись пятна крови.   
  
\- Сколько в ней этого черного говна? – ворчал Артур, хлюпая сапогами в грязи.  
  
Имс уже начинал думать, что все это – происки идиотов из агентства по «адреналиновым турам». Но в грязи по-прежнему были видны следы, а Фрэнк продолжал упорно идти вперед, словно знал, что это существо где-то рядом. В какой-то момент Имс подумал, что Фрэнк и раньше мог его видеть, что тот голый парень из Эйкерса – и есть болотный монстр.  
  
Вдохновляемый такими жуткими мыслями, он шел вперед, и с каждым шагом удивление от того, что тварь все никак не падала, усиливалось. То, что она держалась, говорили следы, еще более четкие и ясные, потому что почва становилась все мягче. Впереди должна была быть вода.   
  
Очевидно, она была совсем тупой, раз решила снова искупаться, - заключил Имс.   
  
Так и оказалось, в чем он убедился, заглянув в просвет в листве, через который проходил лунный свет. Просвет означал, что впереди лес прерывался, должно быть, пруд или байу. Как он и опасался, оказалось, что это именно байу – заболоченный ручей с медленным течением; след беспорядочными мазками пересекал ручей. Вода под луной блестела, как ртуть.  
  
\- Здесь слишком глубоко, - сказал Фрэнк. – Вброд не перейти.   
  
Имс бросил взгляд на Артура, у которого заиграли желваки. Если твари каким-то образом удалось переправиться на ту сторону, они могли смело отказываться от преследования и уходить домой. Фрэнк тоже заметил эту тихую ярость и осторожно приблизился к блестящей полоске воды. Вряд ли он понимал, насколько сильно у Артура сейчас обострилось желание отомстить. Может, у Фрэнка монстр воровал уток, а вот того он чуть не пришил. Артур продвинулся вперед, поближе к Дугласу, пригибаться уже было не нужно: пальметты росли реже и стали выше, их вершины касались плеч, поэтому можно было идти, слегка наклонившись. Наконец они оказались на краю байу и остановились, чтобы осмотреться.   
  
Полоска воды была неширокая, не больше пятидесяти ярдов, но уходила направо и налево, насколько хватало глаз. И, очевидно, настолько глубокая, что всякие мысли о переправе вброд мгновенно испарились. Конечно, можно было переплыть, но и в байу встречаются аллигаторы, чудовищные по размеру; к тому же, Имс вдруг вспомнил, что тут водится и щука-саргон, прожорливая, как болотный монстр, так что идея лезть в воду второй раз за сутки решила больше не возвращаться в его голову.  
  
Все эти рассуждения отошли на второй план, когда в осоке поблизости от них послышался странный звук – полуфырканье-полурев, за ним последовал шум конвульсивных движений. Артур, которого Имс не смог схватить за руку, да, впрочем, его невозможно было удержать, проскочил мимо него и скрылся в осоке, Имс побежал следом, а Фрэнк затаился в кустах.   
  
Отмахнувшись от зарослей, Имс увидел лежащую в грязи подстреленное им чудовище. Забыв об Артуре, он с ножом в руке бросился к нему в надежде перерезать горло.  
  
\- Нет, стой! – закричал Артур, но было поздно.  
  
Монстр, почуяв угрозу, мобилизовался и вскочил на четвереньки, а когда Имс оказался достаточно близко, напал на него, широко раззявив пасть. Но тот был готов – уклонился, пропустив чудовище немного вперед, и со всей силы ударил ему ногой в живот. Существо, истекая кровью, взвыло и зарычало. Взмахнуло рукой, пытаясь зацепить Имса когтями, но снова промахнулось. Артур подскочил в тот момент, когда тварь еще раз попыталась броситься на Имса. Он ударил ее прикладом, отвлекая на себя.  
  
\- Фрэнк, давай! – заорал Имс, отскакивая в сторону.  
  
Из-за зарослей осоки судьбоносным движением высунулось дуло крупнокалиберной винтовки. Фрэнк стрелял почти в упор. У твари просто разлетелась голова на куски.  
  


***

  
  
\- Будешь проезжать Лафайет, - сказал Имс, когда они стояли у забегаловки на мосту, - проезжай.  
  
\- Не хотелось говорить, как здорово ты меня трахнул, но…  
  
\- Нет, дорогуша, надо признать, что это ты об меня трахнулся. У меня даже спина не болит.   
  
\- Если начнешь посыпать здесь все своим песком уже сегодня, то лет через пять от него будет толк.   
  
\- Лучше привози сюда свою задницу почаще, глядишь – помолодею, - Имс вдруг замолк на секунду и едва заметно поморщился. – Может, останешься? Хотя бы на выходные.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что не могу, - Артур выглядел подавленным, было хорошо заметно, как близок он к тому, чтоб послать работу и Сайто вслед возлюбленной жабе.  
– Я подрядился раньше, чем ты попросил приехать, Имс. Может, как-нибудь в другой раз.  
  
\- В другой раз меня уже может съесть аллигатор, - хмыкнул Имс, опираясь рукой на дверцу машины. – Или подстрелить Фрэнк.  
  
\- Постарайся не помереть к тому времени, – Артур погладил его небритую щеку и спустился пальцами к растянутому вороту футболки, разглаживая волнистые края. – Через выходные, идет?  
  
\- Идет, - сказал Имс почти ему в рот, резко навалился всем телом, стиснув в объятиях, и прижался губами к его шее.   
  
Тот зажмурился от удовольствия и наклонил голову, чтобы Имсу было удобнее. Снова поднялся ветер и донес с байу запах тины и мокрых перьев. Артур тут же уткнулся носом Имсу в крепкое, теплое плечо, вдохнул полной грудью. В тени кособокой забегаловки было тихо, прохладно и хорошо. Теперь ему совсем расхотелось уезжать, он вдруг вспомнил, как кто-то из ребят в охотничьем клубе рассказывал про Батон-Руж, про Марди Гра, про французский квартал, про то, что на въезде в Новый Орлеан воняет сексом, особенно по вечерам, про то, что людей здесь хоронят в надземных склепах, чтоб трупы не всплывали. Артуру стало немного грустно, потому что ничего из этого он так и не оценил, но при этом на его воображаемых весах чужие впечатления сильно уступали его собственным.   
  
Имс как-то совсем жарко и страстно выдохнул ему в ухо и прижался теплыми, влажными губами к щеке.  
  
\- Приедешь – свожу тебя в казино на Рю Бурбон, - будто прочитал он его мысли. – А то запомнишь юг, как сплошную вонючую трясину.  
  
В дороге Артура догнала смс-ка.   
  
 _«Артур, эта скотина не сдохла! Возвращайся!»_  
  
Сразу стало легко на душе, даже расхотелось писать претензию на мужика из автопроката.  
  
 _«Извини, со мной этот номер не прокатит»._  
  
 _«Попытаться стоило»._


End file.
